Racism
by high improbability
Summary: There was always a reason why pandas were China's favorite animal. Asiafic, country names used.


**Racism**

**Summary**: There was always a reason as to why pandas were China's favorite animal. Country names used, no history at all. Yes, I do love the Asia group.

**Comments**: Written at one am. Just…don't ask.

* * *

"China…"

Taiwan's voice floats over the bamboo garden, and he can see out of the corner of his eye the pink-clad figure fighting her way through the fragrant shrubs.

"Wan-chan," he greets her affably, smiling but not looking away from his current task. "What is it?"

She frowns, and opens her mouth to speak. "Hong Kong and Korea…need you right now," she tells him, looking away. "And the house…could use a little help."

He frowns as well. "Again?" When she nods, she asks, "What is it this time, aru?"

She sighs. "I don't even remember anymore," she replies, shrugging. "All I remember is Korea suddenly screaming at Hong, and Hong screaming back, and suddenly they both start lunging at each other, and I remember Pan-kun trying to intervene, but – " Taiwan pauses, groans, and changes the subject. "Anyway, I remember Thai-san and Viet telling me to go get you before the house exploded…"

"All right," he replies, "Hang back a little. I'll be right over, aru."

Taiwan gapes at him. Contrary to what the Allied Forces and the Asians might say, China has a fatherly instinct deep, deep, deep, _deep_ down within that big ancient heart of his – a kind, caring instinct that compelled him to take in several Asian nations and care for them like siblings. Also, he cares for his house a lot. Despite this, though, he doesn't get up. Whatever he's doing must be so much more important than his beloved house.

Taiwan puffs up her cheeks. "China - !" she cries. "If you want a bed to sleep on tonight…"

"Wait!" he snaps, and she clams up, blushing furiously.

"What are you doing anyway, China?" she asks, looking behind him. When she receives a grunt in reply she sighs softly. "I'll just go back over and tell Thai and Viet that you can't be bothered–"

"No, just wait," he tells her. "This one's almost done." He finally turns around and grins at her. "I'm feeding the newborn pandas," he says. "They were just born two days ago, aru." He holds one up and Taiwan's eyes float over the silky white and black fur.

Taiwan's face lights up, and she skips over to him. "Oh, my god!" she squeals, admiring it. "It's sooooooo cute~!" She reaches out to touch it, but China snatches it away. "No touching, aru."

She looks like a four-year-old girl who's just had her birthday gift snatched away from her. "But China~!"

He sees the expression on her face and instantly feels bad. "I'm sorry, Wan-chan, aru," he says sincerely, "But I just can't stand the sight of anybody touching these precious pandas. It just creeps me out somehow, aru." He turns his attention back to the cubs.

Taiwan smiles faintly. "You must really like pandas, huh?"

He grins at her again and nods.

She raises a perfect eyebrow. "Why?"

China looks away. "I have my reasons, aru," he answers, puffing his cheeks.

"Come on…" she cries. "I want to know!"

"Fine." He starts laughing. It's not like he can resist a lady's request, after all. "But, Wan-chan, you're going to think it's a stupid reason, aru."

"I won't!" she protests.

"All right." He looks at her. "Wan-chan, do you remember when America made fun of us, and Japan, and Hong and Korea, and Thai and Viet some time ago, aru?"

She frowns, remembering the experience. "Yeah, it was awful. They were so mean. And they even made fun of some of the African nations, too."

"Do you know why he made fun, aru?"

"No," she admits. "I always thought America was going through hard times or something."

China frowns and tells himself that Taiwan is still young, and continues. "They made fun of the African nations because they're black-skinned, aru," he replies. "And America is white-skinned, so he thinks that they are different."

"But they're not," she protests. "They're people, too."

"Yes, aru," he says. "But America doesn't think that they are. And do you know, Wan-chan, he made fun of us simply because we are Asians, aru."

"What?" she cries out, and China can practically see her high respect for America dropping. "That's awful! I hate him!"

"You shouldn't, aru," China tells her. "America's just wrong, aru, not evil. BUT," he stresses the word, "It's not that I like what he does. I hate it, actually."

Taiwan looks away. "But you still haven't told me why you like pandas, China."

"Look at their fur, Wan-chan," China says proudly. "It's black…"

"…and white," she continues.

"And pandas originate from my country, aru," he smiles faintly. "So that means…"

"They're Asian as well, aren't they?" Taiwan concludes excitedly, realizing the actual meaning. "Cool! That's totally right, China! Awesome! Pandas are like, totally not racist! They're black, white, _and _Asian!"

"…and that's why I love them, Wan-chan," China adds and grins. He stands up, and tells her, "I think that we should get back to the house, right aru? If there's still any house to go back to," he adds, worriedly, this time.

Suddenly an explosion is heard in the distance, and Vietnam's slender figure cuts her way through the bamboo. "God, how long does it take you two to finish talking?" she snaps. "Thai and Japan aren't enough to keep those two contained, and you know it!"

China's face _finally_ undertakes a worried expression that just reads _oh god the house_ and runs ahead, with a "See you at the house, aru!" Vietnam and Taiwan look at each other, and just start walking in his general direction.

"Hey, Viet," Taiwan says.

"Hmm?"

"China was feeding the pandas today."

"Oh, really? So I heard."

"They were so cute!"

"Hmmm."

They walk in silence for a few minutes when Taiwan pipes up again.

"Hey, Viet," she says.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a panda?"

But at this point they have reached China's sobbing figure in front of the charred remains of their once beautiful house, and Hong and Korea are standing to the side, being scolded by a frowning Thailand. Japan is on his phone, talking to someone who sounds like Germany, probably getting carpenters or something. He flips shut his phone, and looks at the pair of them. "Sorry you had to see this mess," he tells them softly, carefully avoiding Vietnam's infuriated glare. "Things with Hong Kong and Korea got a little out of hand." He then excuses himself, probably arranging places for them to stay tonight.

Taiwan can see that Vietnam is not very happy when suddenly Vietnam turns around to look at her little sister. "Wan-chan," she says, her tone obviously unhappy, "You've seen the damage these five morons alone can cause, right?" When Taiwan nods, mostly out of fear, Vietnam says, "Just think what would happen if we added a panda."

Taiwan thinks, and admits that her sister has a point.

Or maybe Vietnam just doesn't want _another_ China walking around the house?

Whatever.

But of course, she will also admit she adores China's reasons for loving them.

_Maybe, though, she can sneak one in when Viet's not looking…

* * *

_

**Yeah, I'm totally anti-racist lol. D: Review~**


End file.
